This invention relates to data recording and in particular to novel improved multi-disk arrangements of data records and to associated means for automatically partitioning them.
Workers in the art of generating and using flexible recording disks are aware of its various advantages and shortcomings. As mentioned in the cited U.S. Ser. No. 711,647, (now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,640) magnetic disks have well known advantages, and in the form of "flexible disks" can serve as a "unit record" medium that is compact, light, and is readily transported, stored, and handled, interchangeably with other like disks. Flexible (or "floppy") disks are now widely used in the data processing arts.
Workers recognize that costs may be reduced in many cases by replacing a rigid magnetic recording disk with a "floppy" disk. Floppy disks can be fashioned from well-known polyester sheet material (e.g., the familiar polyethylene terephthalate used for magnetic tape) with a magnetic coating thereon--this plastic being simply cut into the shape of a circular disk with a central mounting hole to accommodate the familiar drive-spindle. Packs of such "prior art" floppy disks are well known to workers; e.g., as shown in FIG. 1; with a conventional disk therefrom illustrated in FIG. 2.
The present invention is directed toward improving the design of such "floppy packs" and of associated partition means such that automatic pneumatic partition means may be employed to split the pack and expose any selected disk surface. That is, an improved pneumatic partitioner for a "floppy disk pack" according to the invention is particularly adapted for such automatic partitioning--using surprisingly simple means and methods as described hereinafter.